Crono Silverius
Singun Crono Silverius is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Kings of Strife, Crono was just another mercenary out fighting after a troubled past. But soon, he is used to steal an ancient artifact and finds himself betrayed by the company he once worked for, as well as increasingly enthralled in a girl whose very existence seems to depend on him. Soon he finds himself seeking refuge for himself, his friends, and his love, before it escalates into a race to protect the current fate of mankind and the world Appearance Crono, a young and lanky man, by default wears a black coat over his shoulder, much like a cape. He wears a small silver shoulder pad left shoulder that is attached to a chest strap. The rest of his outfit consists of grey baggy pants, a navy blue sleveless shirt, short black boots, and two belts on his waist that hold up his gunblade. His right arm is covered in bandages and his left wrist sports a small armband. For his first alternate outfit, Traditional Jacket, Crono wears his waist-length, dark grey, long sleeved coat/cloak accentuated by a white stripe that goes down the length of the zipper. The coat has a white lining, and has an abnormally long hood that Crono almost never wears. Two belts cross at Crono's waist on top of the cloak, holding up the scabbard to his gunblade. He now wears black gloves on each hand. The second alternate costume he has, Future's Mistake, depicts Silverius in his usual black boots and dark-grey pants that are almost covered by a deep red cloak. The cloak has no hood and bunches up at the collar, and above that Silverius is shown with his left eye cut out and covered by an eyepatch. His hair is a savagely unkempt light silver and goes down his back. His third alternate and first DLC, Original Mechanism, is mostly the same as Traditional Coat. However, the hood of his coat becomes normal sized, and the sleeve of his left arm is shredded and almost absent. Instead of flesh and blood, Crono's left arm becomes replaced with a black prosthetic arm all the way up to his shoulder. The second DLC outfit, Trench Warfare, is the same as Traditional Jacket, except his waist-length jacket now flows down to his ankles. Coming in as a third DLC outfit, Nihilism's Bane depicts Silverius in a slim-fitting dark combat suit that is tattered and held together by an amateur-level of mending. It consists of black and gray material, mostly, with dirty white scarves and cloth lengths wrapping around him almost at random. File:Crono Alt2.png|Original Mechanism File:Crono EX.png|EX Mode Battle ---- ---- Crono Silverius Opportunist Eradicator - Chains attacks and exploits weaknesses to deal devastating damage. ---- As an Opportunist Eradicator, Silverius is a quick warrior who relies on his agility and versatile weapon to carry him through most battles. He is not particularly strong, amazingly fast, nor proficient in magic, and his most notable ability lies in exploiting the weaknesses of his enemy. To this end, many of his moves involve dodging or blocking, and some also feature chaining abilities. While all of his attacks have moderately strong damage, the fast majority of them can be predictable and punishable. His usefulness also falters when the enemy is out of mid-range distance. His best stat is a tie between Attack and Speed, with Luck and HP coming in a distant second. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode |} Crono's EX Mode is Power of the Crystals!. It imbues him with the power of the four elemental Crystals, greatly strengthening his attacks and giving him Regen for a period of time. In addition, the Crystals heighten his senses dramatically and his eyes glow with an orange tint, allowing him to block much stronger attacks than usual and greatly shortens the downtime between his attacks. Crono's EX Burst is Ascension. As Crono attacks the enemy and hits them into the air, his weapon begins to float and the Crystals levitate around him as he glows with their power. The player must hold either , , or until a meter rises to exactly 200% as he focuses his energy. If the button is let go at exactly 200%, Crono opens his eyes and transcends his power limits, bombarding the enemy with beams of pure energy from all four Crystals. If not, he loses control of his power, and simply attacks the enemy with one large, weaker energy attack. Equipment Silverius can equip the following: Swords, guns, katana, spears, machines, bangles, shields, hats, helms, clothing, light armor, thrown, and grappling. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Forever, Revolution - originally Lenient Death *''World Map Theme: Boundless Strife - originally Boundless Ocean Remix :*''Dungeon Theme: Illuminated Paths - originally A Light Illuminating the Depths *''Normal Battle: Crono - Down the Hunted - originally Hope Given *''Boss Battle: Crono - Wealth's Champion - originally Rockn' Rocks :*''Final Boss Battle: Innovation's Reckoning - originally Arrival Existence Rival Battle *''Vs Gin: Coup de'tat, originally Palace of Destruction *''Vs Avec: An Iron Will, originally Linebarrel *''Vs Maria: To the Cosmos (With You), originally Cantata Orbis Poses Intro: Crono unsheathes his gunblade and looks to the side as he adjusts the collar of his jacket. With a final glare at the enemy, he slashes his blade to the side and takes his relaxed fighting pose. Victory: Crono scoffs and looks to the side while again slashing his blade to the opposite side. He cocks the safety of the weapon back on as he sheaths it again, ending the pose with his hands in his pockets. Defeat: Crono's gunblade shatters and he falls to the ground, reaching towards the camera with a melancholy look before his face falls and he goes limp. Quotes Attacks Default specific DLC specific Story Specific ;0: "Ah, the youthful quest for accomplishment. Or is it for material gain? Either way...You couldn't have known your folly was perpetually with you. A simple dog chasing his tail." ;Crono: "I don't know what you did or where you got that from, but give me back the Crystal!" ;0: "I cannot do that. Its purpose with me is incomprehensible for you." ;Crono: "Don't you condescend to me, you old bastard. I'll kill you!" ;0: "Please come at me, if you can. Many have tried..." ---- ;Crono: "I've found you." ;Gin: "Ahahaha! And I, you! It's been too long, partner. Can you fulfill me this time?" ;Crono: "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not listening to it anymore. You're the only thing standing in my way to escaping this place, and...to her. So it'd be in your best interest to hand me the Crystal and leave." ;Gin: "We both know I won't do that...So why don't you show me some of your power, huh? I hope you haven't been slacking off on me. Without this Crystal, I don't even think you can hurt me, can you?" ;Crono: "That's where you're wrong. I don't need that anymore to beat you. I'll drag you off your throne, and cause a revolution with my own hands!" Trivia *Crono's quote to Felicity is a reference to Takechi Henpeita, from the Gintama series (http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/Takechi_Henpeita). Category:Characters